


Teenlock

by WholockianGames



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, Teenlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sherlock - Freeform, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholockianGames/pseuds/WholockianGames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson is the new boy at school and a punished Sherlock has to be his 'buddy" and show him around.<br/>It's not very original but oh well</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Oh god. Why school, it's such an unnecessary waste of my time. I already know everything worth knowing and don't care for Mr Smith preaching about the solar system. I sighed, leaned back in my chair and banged the back of my head against the wall in annoyance, staring at the yellowing stain on the ceiling, 'Sherlock!' the sound of the teacher regretably brought me back from my daydream.  
'yes sir?' I droned and he stared at me expectantly.  
'and the answer is?'  
'im sorry sir I wasn't listening'  
'of course you weren't, here's a question that I'm sure your high almighty brain is above, TRUE or FALSE, the earth revolves around the moon' I thought for a few seconds before replying,  
'true?' this seemed to amuse my classmates as they burst into fits of laughter because apparently all 16 year olds know the earth goes around the sun.   
'dear god' Mr smith put his head in his hands, 'see me after class Sherlock your even embarrassing me' I gave a grunt and went back to staring at the ceiling, 'sherlock Holmes if you do not pay attention you'll never know anything', oh that made me smirk.  
'im so very glad you brought that up sir because I know that for breakfast this morning you had half a bottle of scotch and you're hiding the rest in your desk, your wife doesn't like the fact you drink but that's not the main reason your marriage is falling apart I think its probably to do with your homoerotic thoughts about Mr James the PE teacher', I cherished the look on his face before adding, 'oh come on I've seen the way you look at him when he does lunges on the field at lunch' the increasing redness of his face told me I'd hit a nerve and he began in the tone of a man trying to surpress his anger, 'headmaster's office please Sherlock, NOW' I slowly rose from my chair, never breaking eye contact, and waltzed toward the door. I walked the corridor to the headmaster's office, a small room with a desk,computer and little side room for the secretary.   
'Mr Holmes, well I can hardly say this is a surprise, what was it this time, made the girls cry again have you?'  
'Actually Mr Lestrade I was being helpful'  
'Sherlock telling them their boyfriends are cheating and their mouths and breasts are to small is not very helpful in their minds' he sighed and gestured for me to take a seat, 'sit down then Mr Holmes lets hear it' I sat in the chair and looked around the room, utterly dull. Before either of us got to speak his secretary came in, 'John Watson's here'  
'Thank you Miss Donavan send him in, this young man can wait' she left again and a few minutes later a boy walked through the door, Watson i presumed.   
'Take a seat Mr Watson I'll get your timetable' Mr Lestrade said and so the boy placed himself in the seat next to me. Naturally i checked him over. Average build, sandy hair, the usual. The most interesting thing I manage to deduce was he'd recently brought a new electric toothbrush, I can't say it agreed with his gums. He caught me staring at him and I quickly looked away.  
'im John' he said sideways to me, oh god, I thought, It wants to talk.  
'yes I know'  
'and you are?'  
'Sherlock, Holmes'  
'it's nice to meet you Sherlock'  
'odd' the boy looked at me confused  
'how so?'  
'it's just people don't often say that to me'  
'oh right, what do they say'  
'piss off freak'  
'sherlock!' Mr Lestrade had returned with John's timetable, 'language please. I haven't forgotten you're hear to be punished.' The sandy haired boy looked at me suspiciously as if trying to figure out what id done wrong. 'actually' Lestrade began again and I could insantly tell he assumed he'd gotten a great idea, 'you can show john around Sherlock, think of it as community service' then added sarcastically, 'i know how much you enjoy peoples company' I sighed heavily and john looked both hurt and worried, 'he's in your next class, biology, it'll be fine' he handed john his paperwork and half whispered, 'try not to punch him, sets a bad impression on the first day, though I'd hardly blame you' the new boy swallowed hard, took the papers, looked nervously to me and waited for me to stand.   
'lets get this over with' I said impatiently, rising from my seat and walking to the door and John follow several steps behind.  
'So' he began when we reached the corridor,'how long have you gone to this school?'  
'Please don't try and engage me in conversation John' I replied looking ahead levely  
'oh right um ok sure' he looked at the ground deflated, 'i take it you don't have many friends' I stopped in my tracks and john carried on ahead before realising he was talking to himself and doubled back   
'john I hardly see how my social statu-' I began coldly but was cut off.  
'ok fine I get it you don't like me we don't have to talk just point me in the right direction and I'll walk by myself' I stared at the end of the corridor for a second and was about to answer but John started walking away, 'ok fine, bye  Sherlock' and left me standing in the middle of the hallway. The bell rang loudly in my ears signalling the begining of class, if I was late id have another encounter with Mr Lestrade so I decided to pick up speed.  
'Mr Holmes your late'   
'id hardly say I was late Ms Hastle' I walked into the biology class room and my eyes involuntarily scouted for john, he was sat at the back on his own scribbling in a small book.  
'the bell rang 10 minutes ago sit down and open your book' Ms Hastle was one of the incredibly impatient manly teachers that you always get the urge to punch in the face, but of course you never do. Since John was sat in my actual seat I elected to sit next to him as casually as possible. He gave me an icy stare, the kind you would receive from a mother or in my case Mycroft. He sighed heavily and said, 'sorry' this took me by surprise,  
'sorry what?'  
'earlier, I shouldn't of stormed of like that'.


	2. Chapter 2

John's P.O.V  
So far so awful. At least my first lesson was biology something I was fairly good at. How the body works.  
 I gave up trying to apologise to Sherlock as he just stared blankly at me. I couldn't figure him out. Tall, dark hair, bright eyes with cheek bones that could cut through steel. He gave off an icy aura that made me feel uncomfortable but everything he seemed to say raised my temper a fraction.  
The class were paired up to do a heart disection  , which I always love. Since me and Sherlock were sat next to eachother we were made a pair and given a heart. I picked up the scissors and scalpel ready to start when Sherlock held out a long slender hand palm up  
'thank you john' he said slowly in a deep rumble.  
'i..oh whatever' I placed the items in his hand and watched him get to work.  
A little while later I said, 'sherlock can i-'  
'no'  
'but I just want to-'  
'no' he never took his eyes of the heart.  
'you're being a bitch you know that?'  
'yes' I lent over and slid the tray toward me. He slowly turned his head.  
'what are you doing?' he asked  
'my school work' I said mockingly   
'give it back'  
'make me' I said more bravely than childish and he went to grab the tray but I slapped his said away. That's when we got into a 'fight'. He stood up easily towering over me but I stood my ground.  
'john you're being very childish' Sherlock said and leaned over the table to reclaim the heart but I pushed him, a little to hard and he stumble backwards into another table.   
A boy near the back said, 'cool, fight!' and a chant of 'fight, fight, fight' issued around the class. Before I realized what I was doing I brought my fist up and it connected with Sherlock's face. 'MR WATSON!' the teacher yelled as Sherlock stumbled backwards clutching his nose. 'HEADMASTERS OFFICE. Fighting in class is unacceptable' I swallowed hard, I never meant to hit him, definitely not that hard. He stared sadly up and me from the floor. I held my hand out to help him up but he slapped it away with one of his bloodied ones and walked off to Mr Lestrade's office and I followed behind suddenly feeling very guilty.  
'Mr Watson I thought I told you not to punch him'  
'I'm sorry sir' I replied to my knees in a small voice. Sherlock had been sent to Ms Hudson the school nurse when Mr Lestrade had seen the state of his nose.  
'Now I know it wasn't only your fault, so you'll both be in detention tonight. I'll get Miss Donovan to phone your parents' I knew this was fair punishment so I didn't bother arguing, 'off you go' I said nothing and left the office. I looked up and down the corridor, all the students and teachers were still in class but I didn't feel like going back. Some small thought in the back of my mind felt like going to see Sherlock so I headed down the stairs to the medical room.   
I looked through the small window in the door and saw the tall boy sitting on the 'bed' holding a tissue to his nose with one hand and a plastic cup of water in the other. I thought of knocking but my gut gave a lurch and I thought better of it, instead I just stood there staring at him from the otherside of the door. Mrs Hudson was knelt down searching through the cupboards. Neither saw me. 'What are you doing?' the voice startled me and I spun around a little too quickly. This boy must have been a year or two older than me (this school had six-form wings) he didn't look hurt or Ill and I wondered what he was doing coming to the nurses office.   
'oh..i..me I was just...nothing' I stammered stupidly.  
'i see' the boy gave me a sarcastic smile, 'then if you don't mind I heard my little brother has gone and got himself injured, silly fool'   
'oh im sorry' I said stepping aside before I realised, 'wait is Sherlock your brother'. He sighed,'yes, not that he'll apreciate my showing up' I watched him enter the room and he closed the door behind him leaving me looking through it once more but this time Sherlock turned round and locked eyes with me, we stayed looking at eachother before I panicked and ducked under the seill.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter this time, I know it's a bit long winded but I'll get to the Johnlock soon hopefully

It was 2:45 and the bell rang to signal the end of the school day and students all rushed their separate ways, some going home and some staying to do homework or a detention. I was one that headed down to the isolation room ( I learnt that this was a small room devoted to hosting detention) and stood awkwardly outside the door for the teacher to come and let me in.   
I was staring around absent-mindedly when I felt a presence to my right. I turned and saw Sherlock. 'hey' I began to break the silence.  
'Hello' he replied looking at a piece of wall directly in front of him instead of at me.  
'So...?'  
'What?'  
'Oh nothing I was just trying to-  
'Then don't' I looked down at my feet, I felt so guilty, when i met Sherlock this morning i hated him, he was arrogant and rude but now i felt sorry for him, he had no friends and a sore nose. Then I came up with an idea, it might not work but it was worth a shot, I wanted to make it up to him, I knew that if I asked him to hang out he'd say no straight away so I opted for a different tactic, 'Sherlock?' I asked  
'Yes?'  
'Are you any good at maths?'  
'Very' he smiled to himself,'why?'  
'It's just that I got this homework from my maths teacher and I don't really get it' I lied, 'are you free to help out after detention?'   
'Yes' he replied a little too quickly, he cleared his throat, 'i mean I'm sure I could spare some of my time im actually very busy' he held his head up snootily and pulled at his blazer. At that moment a young male teacher came running up the hall, i hadn't met him yet so i didn't know his name. He was carrying alot of folders and paperwork, he kept dropping bits on the floor and doubling back to pick then up. 'Sorry guys' he said when he reached the door, he was flustered and out of breath.  
'Oh that's ok' i said kindly but Sherlock just huffed. The teacher opened the door and me and Sherlock followed him in.  
The desks in the isolation room were arranged in neat rows, evenly spaced. Me and Sherlock sat at opposite ends of the room with 2 desks in between us. Me on the left and Sherlock on the right by the window. The man sat on a desk at the front facing us and spread out all his sheets and got to work without saying anything, licking the side of his mouth with his tongue in concentration and leaning close to the papers, he clearly had some serious deadlines to meet.   
I watched him for a little while before something hit me lightly in the side of my head and dropped onto the table. It was a little ball of paper, I unfolded it.   
There was a small message written on it in very neat writing, it said:  
 'Do you like detective stories ? '


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while, this is just a little meaningless chapter but I hope you enjoy it anyways

I looked up and saw Sherlock looking at me expectantly so I turned the piece of paper over an wrote, 'yeah I like detectives, why ?' and threw to back to him, it landed softly and I watched him read it, a small smile creeping over his face before ripping another piece of paper from his note book and quickly scribble something. When the ball arrived back on my desk i read the words, 'Good, because I'm a detective' I found it hard to believe a nearly 16 year old boy could be a detective so I assumed it was a joke.   
'Oh really?' I replied, 'And what do you detect?' I was about to throw it back when the young teacher looked up.  
'What are you doing?' he asked shyly, ' You can't throw things in here, its the rules or something' he looked at the clock then shuffled his papers into a messy pile and scooped them up, 'anyway you're detention is over boys so you could leave now if you'd like' and he scurried out of the door leaving me and Sherlock alone in the classroom. I was confused because we'd only been here five minutes and our detention was half an hour  
'Idiotic man' I turned to look at Sherlock who was adjusting his tie.  
'What?' I replied looking from him to the door and back again.  
'Him, he's stupid I thought that was obvious. Maths wasn't it?'  
'Sorry?' whenever Sherlock spoke it added to my confusion until it became constant.  
'You needed help'


End file.
